In addition to a primary switch that controls the supply of energy to a motor, many power tools have an secondary switch that controls a direction of operation of the motor (e.g., forward or reverse operation). This secondary switch is often accessible by a user of the power tool with the same hand used to activate the primary switch, allowing one-handed operation of the power tool. If one-handed operation of a power tool is deemed potentially hazardous to a user, an additional switch is typically added to the tool to require two-handed operation. Such power tools often require the user to depress both the primary switch and the additional switch, which is placed in a position on the power tool such that the same hand of the user cannot depress both the primary switch and the additional switch at the same time. This configuration ensures that both of the user's hands are away from the output of the power tool, reducing the potential for injury.